


Body and mind

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Dominance, F/M, Kinky, Language, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex From Behind, Smut, good girl kink, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Your dad sent you on another hunt, this time so-called Dean Winchester has gone rogue and it was your number one priority to eliminate him. But what will happen if the wicked Knight of Hell decides that he has other plans for you?





	Body and mind

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, feedback is what keeps a writer coming back!

You entered the bar, dressed in a short silver dress, your eyes scanning the area. The task was simple - find and eliminate the target.

Your father taught you well and this was a rather regular hunt…only this time, you were hunting a family friend. So-called Dean Winchester has gone rogue as your father said.

You and Dean met once at your dad’s sixtieth birthday. He was charming, funny and cute. Deadly trio. However, you weren’t someone who would let any guy in her bed so his tricks didn’t work on you…but you can’t it was easy to resist.

So now here you were…in a bar full of tipsy people and half-naked women dancing on podiums, entertaining their customers. You slowly walked to the bar, sitting on a bar stool and order your favourite cocktail. The bartender nodded and got to work immediately.

It took two cocktails and one shot of your favourite alcohol to finally spot your target in the bar. He was bent over the pool table, his eyes scanning his opponents before an arrogant smile appeared on his face as he won the game…again.

You looked at him. It was a long time since you saw him and it was evident he changed…as well as you when you managed to lose some weight thanks to hunting and gain some confidence.

His strong body was clad in a navy blue shirt and maroon red button up over it, darkish blue jeans covering his bow legs.

He looked happy, smiling as his drunken friends handed him the money he’s just won.

“Dean Winchester,” you leant on the pool table as Dean was getting ready for another round. He stopped talking to his friend and turned to you.

His forest green eyes scanned your body…he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was checking you out. They stopped on your exposed cleavage for a moment and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip before he bit it, a smile appearing on his face.

“If this isn’t the gorgeous Y/N Y/S,” he said as he kissed the top of your hand like a gentleman would do, “you look amazing.”

 _Cheeky_ , that was exactly what you wanted him to be like. This was going to be so easy.

“How long has it been? Two, three-“

“Five years,” you helped Dean with guessing the last time you’ve seen each other as he was obviously clueless.

“Well…it’s nice to see you after so long. How’s school? Weren’t you studying laws like Sammy?”

“Oh, yeah, I was,” you nodded as Dean sipped his beer, completely forgetting about the pool, “but something came up and I had to give up a school for better things.”

“What could be better than becoming a lawyer?” Dean raised his eyebrows, that small devilish smile never leaving his handsome face.

“Don’t know, just life happened,” you replied quickly, leaning on the table more, “but how ‘bout you buy me a drink so we can discuss it better?”

Dean’s eyes flicked from your face to your chest again before he smirked, answering you by giving you a nod and leading the way to the bar with his hand laying low on your back.

* * *

 

“They always scream for help before they die and y’know what? I enjoy every single second of it,” Dean growled, the cold blade of your knife cool against his throat as you held him against the wall in a motel room near a bar you’ve just left.

“Choose your next words carefully, Winchester,” you pushed him more into the wall, the knife slicing his delicate skin a little bit. 

The little smug smile never left his face as he let you handle him like a doll, his hands up in surrender.

“And I’m gonna do it again,” the silent minute was cut off with his deep voice as he said those words quietly, leaning into the knife and pressing himself against it.

“You bastard,” the growl you made was almost animalistic as you punch Dean with all your force, taking the anger you held for so long finally out and using the demon in front of you as a perfect punch bag. 

Dean didn’t fight back, he didn’t even try to stop you. He just stood there, letting you hit him…letting you free the anger. 

After a minute, he grabbed your wrists and twisted them, making you drop the knife on the floor. The demon managed to swiftly switch positions, pressing you against the wall with your hands above your head.

“Hell, you’re hot when you’re angry,” he breathed out as you struggled against his iron grip, wriggling under his towering body. However, it was no use because you had no power over the Knight Of Hell without any weapon.

“You can struggle all you want but I know what I’m doing to you,” Dean traced the side of your neck with his lips before he traced your jaw, stopping an inch from your lips.

“You had no idea what you’re doing to me, woman.”

“Stop it,” you struggled but it was like your body was doing a completely different thing than your mind wanted and the demon in front of you knew it very well. His strong scent filled your nostrils as he brushed his lips over yours, the light touch sending tingles all over your body.

“Do you really want me to stop?” he whispered, his lips brushing over your ear delicately. 

He then pulled away while still holding your wrists with his hands, looking into your eyes. His green eyes stared into yours, his pupils dilated and his irises darker, filled with lust.

You were taken back by his question. Of course, you wanted him to stop, he was a freaking demon and you were here to kill him…but it was like your body had the mind of its own, arguing with your brain. You wanted it, you craved him but at the same time, you wanted to plunge your knife into him and eliminate him. Get rid of a demon that killed innocent people. 

The tension between you and Dean grew by second as you stood there motionless, scanning his handsome face who was still decorated with that smug smile of his. Dean’s tongue peeked out and he licked his lips, already knowing how you’re gonna decide.

The next move surprised Dean a little. You leant into him, connecting your lips in a hard kiss. 

‘ _Damn it, I’m so gonna regret it,’_  you though as one of his hands slid down your body, hooking under your exposed knee and bringing your leg around his hips, bringing you closer to him. 

 The moan that emitted from you went straight to Dean’s pants as he felt himself harden, your moans and the way your body reacted to him was like heaven on Earth. 

He didn’t waste more time before he wrapped your other leg around his hip, making you hook your legs properly so you wouldn’t fall as he started to kiss your neck, leaving a few bite marks as he made his way to your exposed collarbone, your hands still above your head, held by him while his left hand rested on your thigh, stroking the delicate skin there.

Finally, the hand that held your wrists was pulled away as he tangled it in your hair, bringing your head closer to him so he could kiss you deeply. 

Your hands made their way to his shoulders and around his neck, enjoying the sensation his lips were bringing to you. Dean growled as you slid one hand in his short hair, pulling at the roots.

He pulled away from the wall, his hands securing you by holding your hips as he turned around and made his way to the bed in the middle of his room. Without a warning, you were flying for a second before your back hit the mattress, bouncing on it a little.

Dean stood on the side of the bed, watching you, scanning your body. He swiftly got rid of his shirts, leaving him topless, his perfectly sculpted body exposed to your wondering eyes. 

“Look at you…lying here with your legs spread for a demon. And you call yourself a hunter? ” he chuckled as you rested on your elbows, waiting for him to come closer. He didn’t let you answer or react in any way because within a second, his body was on the top of yours, kissing you forcefully as his hand slid under your dress, fingers slowly dragging along the line of your panties. 

“Dean,” you moaned into the kiss as he hooked his index finger in your panties, dragging them down and throwing them away. 

“That’s a good girl,” his soft lips traced the skin of your jaw, “how pathetic you are.”

“I’m not pathetic,” you growled and quickly pushed him off of you, straddling him and putting your hands on his shoulders. You traced your finger along his throat before tracing his bottom lip. His hands held your thighs, fingers digging into your flesh, sure to leave marks.

“Then show me,” he smirked, showing you his black eyes for a brief second. You kissed him hard, teeth clicking against teeth as his mouth moved in sync with yours. 

Dean took the hem of your dress and without asking, he pulled it over your head, disconnecting his lips for a moment and throwing the silver piece of clothing somewhere in the room. Your hands made their way to his jeans, unhooking his belt and opening the zipper. 

The demon pulled away, making you lay on your back, your naked form full on display for him as he undid his jeans, taking them off with his boxers. His cock sprung free, standing in its glory against his tummy as he shimmered out of the last piece of clothing.

He brought his hand to the place you craved him the most, slowly dragging his fingers along your slit, collecting your wetness on his fingertips. 

“Hell, you’re so ready for me,” he groaned and brought his fingers to your mouth. There were no words needed to be said. You opened your mouth, letting Dean put his fingers in and taste yourself. 

“Taste,” he ordered. You didn’t have to be told twice as your tongue swirled over his fingers, collecting your juices and tasting yourself. You moaned and sucked, which drove Dean crazy.

The animalistic sound he made was almost like a wolf. He quickly turned you over, hooking his hands under your hips to bring your ass closer to him and with your surprised yelped, he pushed inside you fully and started to move immediately, not caring if you’re ready for him or not.

You snuggled your head in the pillows, the mix of pleasure and pain bringing you to your peek fast. 

“You’re so good to me,” Dean’s hands held your hips, moving them in sync with his harsh movements as he fucked you hard and mercilessly, not actually caring about your own climax, only chasing his own. 

“Oh my God! Dean!” you screamed into the pillow as the tension in your belly was released. Dean groaned at the feeling of your walls squeezing him. His hand kneaded your ass cheek before a loud slap echoed through the room. 

You quickly got on all fours, a surprise yelp escaping your lips, followed with a stream of moans as Dean didn’t stop pushing himself into you, making your climax even longer. 

“That’s it,” he growled as his hand tangled in your hair, making a quick ponytail and pulling roughly, making your head fall back, “scream my name.”

“Dean,” this time you moaned louder, the second orgasm following closely after the first one. Dean’s speed and roughness didn’t slow down for a second, milking you the best he could. 

His hand in your hair made its way around your neck, fingers tightning around your throat as he pulled back, bringing you up into a teaspoons position. Your back was pressed against his, your sweaty bodies moving together, skin slapping against skin and filling the room with such an erotic sound.

“Y/N,” Dean groaned and bit your shoulder as he stopped moving, letting you fuck yourself on his cock. He put his other hand on your tummy as his right hand tighten the grip on your throat.

“That’s a good girl,” he moaned with you as he managed to hit your spot over and over again, building the tension in his stomach, slowly reaching his climax.

After a few more thrusts, Dean put his hand between your shoulder blades and pushed your face down again, increasing his speed as his climax was so close. 

The pleasure was running through your veins as you felt the third climax of the night reach you, screaming Dean’s name over and over again as you tighten around his cock. This time Dean couldn’t restrain himself and thrust hard and deep inside you, pushing you forward a little as he stilled, emptying himself into you.

Dean stayed in you for a while before pulling out. He watched as a few drops of his cum dribbled from your cunt as you stayed in the same position, your ass up and on display, still recovering from the intense orgasm you’ve just had.

Dean smugly smiled at your wrecked form and got up, putting the boxers and jeans on before throwing your dress at you. You laid on your back, breathless with a sore throat from all the moaning and screaming. The dress landed next to you and you brought it to cover you, not having enough energy to get dressed yet.

Dean put on his navy blue shirt and took the flannel in his hand, too sweaty to wear more layers. He walked to the doors and put his hand on the handle before he turned back to you.

“If only your daddy knew what you do on hunts with the monsters you’re supposed to hunt,” he shook his head, “maybe I’ll tell him when I visit him soon.”

You quickly opened your eyes, staring at the smirking knight of hell who licked his lips and walked out of the doors, closing them after him.

“You bastard!” you screamed as you threw a pillow at the door. Your energy was slowly coming back but he definitely tired you out. You put your head back on the sheets as you took a few deep breaths before getting up. Your core ached and you felt dirty, used in the worst way possible. However, it wasn’t the time to think about that, you needed to warn your dad about the knight of Hell who was on his way to him. 


End file.
